Broken
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Fue difícil, casi imposible, pero lo lograste. Nadie lo creería, nadie… creyó que serías capaz de escapar. Ahora… ahora estas rota, sola y caminando sin rumbo…


Holas!

¡Dios! Por fin puedo decir que esta historia es mía, MÍA; jamas pensé que llegaría a escribir sobre ellos *-*

A poco mas de 24 horas de que termine la temporada de TWD quise subir esta historia cortita. Surgió cuando terminaba de traducir, se escapó de mis manos y prácticamente se escribió sola :D

Amo el Bethyl y espero que en algún capítulo, sino es mañana, se reencuentren y surja el amor jajajaj.

Saludos!

Espero que les guste.

**Adv:** Mención de situaciones, leve mención de Bethyl :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.

* * *

.

.

**Broken**

Se quebraban.

Eran frágiles, eran débiles... eran como ella.

Sus pisadas, las pisadas trastabilladas, quebraban las ramitas bajo sus pies.

Dolía. Dolía como jamás pensó. Dolía más que una trampa en el pie.

Lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas sucias y golpeadas.

No sabía, en realidad no importaba, como había escapado de… de aquel hombre, de aquel _monstruo_.

Aquel horrible ser que la había roto, la había usado y luego se había burlado.

Pero inconscientemente sabía cómo había logrado escapar de los brazos de aquel ser; había sacado fuerzas que no poseía y tres días después, en realidad eso era lo que suponía, había logrado escaparse, por supuesto tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para lograrlo… como matarlo.

Ahora, con el sol apunto de esconderse, sabía que seguía un rumbo sin destino. Caminado y caminado sin siquiera percatarse de los caminantes alrededor. Se sentía morir, se sentía sucia y vacía. Se quería morir. Tenía tantas ganas de estarlo, como aquella vez que lo intentó, pero esta vez nadie la salvaría si lo hiciera.

Se detuvo.

_Nadie la detendría._

Como si de un rayo se tratara volvió a la realidad.

Los sonidos se escuchaban más claros, los colores eran más nítidos y el mundo seguía siendo la misma mierda.

Sus ojos se movieron alrededor, podía olerlos y escucharlos, estaban cerca. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que ahora le era fácil rastrear.

Daryl.

—_Gracias por la ayuda._

—_Dijiste que podías cuidarte sola. Lo hiciste._

Daryl.

Cayó de rodillas al piso.

Sin saberlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta, estaba siguiendo a alguien. Él, aquel hombre que poco le había importado en la prisión, le había enseñado, quizás, algo fundamental dentro de la supervivencia, obviamente junto con defenderse. Rastrear. Rastrear y encontrar.

Llevó temblorosamente una de sus manos hacia la tierra húmeda. Sitio que, de hecho, tenía pisadas. No suyas, sino de alguien distinto.

—_Me estoy volviendo buena en esto. Pronto no te necesitare._

Llorar dolía.

Los recuerdos dolían.

Lo había escuchado. Cuando gritó su nombre y el auto, aquel putrefacto auto, se estaba alejando. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas por salir de ahí, pero de nada valió cuando el monstruo le propinó un golpe callándola de inmediato.

Y solo evocando recuerdos, los últimos buenos recuerdos junto a él, había logrado mantenerse cuerda y no perderse en el dolor, en la soledad… en la angustia.

Necesitaba seguir…

Necesitaba encontrarlo. _Abrazarlo_…

Necesitaba sentirse segura de nuevo.

Con manos temblorosas se limpió las lágrimas. Se levantó del suelo.

Lo encontraría.

Como fuese, le encontraría.

* * *

Beth solo descansó cuando se dio cuenta de que le era imposible seguir rastreando.

Logró encontrar un pequeño refugió donde escasamente pudo dormir.

Cada cierto momento despertaba sobresaltada por los ruidos, por los caminantes o por las pesadillas.

Al amanecer continuó con la búsqueda.

La necesidad, la jodida necesidad, la hacía tener muchas ganas de continuar y solo paraba por algunos momentos.

Fue ahí cuando, después de tanto caminar, dio con las vías del tren y pocos pasos más allá encontró las señales de Terminus y no solo eso. Encontró los mensajes de Maggie para Glenn.

Ella estaba bien. Viva.

Ella, Sasha y Bob iban a Terminus.

Y ella… ella también iría.

Como fuese llegaría, porque sabía que él estaría allí.

Lo presentía.


End file.
